La Promesa
by YamixTeaLover
Summary: Tea se encuentra en un parque buscando a alguien, posiblemente la persona mas importante de toda su vida a quien perdió años atrás. ¿quien sera? y... ¿por que se separaron en primer lugar? One-Shot! no se quejen por el final!


-La Promesa…

Era un día mas hermoso que cualquier otro, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y el cielo estaba mas azul que de costumbre, los pájaros cantaban mucho más sus hermosas melodías que antes, y hacia un tiempo esplendido, el mejor día de su vida, o al menos eso pensaba la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que caminaba alegremente entre las personas con su hermoso vestido morado claro, con algunos detalles en blanco y una gran sonrisa en la cara, no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba muy feliz ese día…

-"lo volveré a ver… ¡¡después de tanto tiempo lo volveré a ver!! Me pregunto... ¿Cuánto ah cambiado durante todos estos años? ¿Me reconocerá? tal ves no… después de todo, tenemos 12 años sin vernos! Mmm… ¡¡Mas le vale que si me reconozca!!"- pensaba inquieta la chica mientras miraba hacia todas partes con la posibilidad de reconocerlo entre ese montón de gente, aun así no lograba verlo, así que decidió volver a caminar…

Aunque trataba de conseguir a ese alguien entre toda esa multitud, su caminar no era lento, mas bien caminaba rápido, se notaba su inquietud por encontrar a esa persona, estaba ya muy desesperada…

-hay!! En donde rayos estas!? No me digas que te estas escondiendo como…!! – en ese momento paró en seco, mirando al piso – como cuando éramos niños…-pensó al fin…

-recuerdo que cuando éramos niños jugábamos mucho a las escondidas…

**//Flashback//**

Era un día de verano y justamente en un parque se encontraba una pequeña niña entre 7 y 8 años de edad que miraba hacia todas partes, tenía el cabello castaño y corto y tenia puesta una camisa blanca un poco sucia junto a una falda color rosa…

-Atem!!! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Es hora de comer!- gritó la chica a los cuatro vientos después de lo cual se quedo callada mirando hacia todas partes otra vez en total silencio, esperando un ruido o alguna señal de en donde estaba aquel chico al que ella buscaba, despojes de un rato de esfuerzos fallidos de ver u oír algo volvió a gritar…

-¡¡aaaahhh!! ¡¡Ya veras que te voy a encontrar!! ¿¡Así dure semanas oíste!?- gritó, pero esta ves más fuerte, en lo cual sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro a lo cual se asustó y dio varios pasos lejos aterrada…

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!- grito la chica hasta que al distinguir bien vio a un chico de cabellos en punta y de distintos colores con unos intensos ojos violetas, y supo en ese mismo instante, que ese era el amigo a quien estaba buscando…

-¡¿Qué rayos haces!? ¡¡Casi me causas un paro cardiaco!!- le reprocho la chica en cuanto se repuso del miedo…

-eeeehhh… dudo mucho que en verdad te de uno Tea… - contesto el chico con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime al ver como reaccionaba la chica…

-como sea! Además,¿¡ no debías haberte quedado en tu escondite!?- le volvió a regañar la niña…

-s-si, pero… tardabas demasiado, me preocupe ya que pensé que tal vez te habías perdido… - dijo el con un poco de preocupación…

-claro que no!! Yo se muy bien en donde estoy!- dijo testaruda ella, volteando hacia otra parte…

-muy bien chica sabia, ¿en donde estamos?-dijo el a lo cual la chica miro alrededor, miro a los árboles y dio con que, definitivamente, estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella…

-humm... humm… -se quedo pensante ella…

-me lo imaginaba… solo… volvamos ¿si? - dijo y tomo la mano de la chica para así empezar a caminar un rato, y así hasta que se toparon con un gigantesco árbol, que posiblemente era el mas grande de todo el parque…

La pequeña lo único que hizo en cuanto llegó fue correr hacia la sombra del árbol y sentarse recostada en medio de las frondosas raíces de este que sobresalían del suelo, mientras por detrás de ella le seguía el joven que caminaba tranquilamente y se sentó al lado de ella…

-aahhh… que lugar tan relajante ¿no Atem?- dijo derrepente ella sin voltear a verlo…

-si, es mi lugar favorito de todo el parque…- respondió el con una expresión de infinita tranquilidad en su rostro…

-también el mío… supongo que por eso somos tan buenos amigos ¿no?, casi siempre nos gustan las mismas cosas…-dijo ella subiendo la mirada hasta la copa del árbol donde veía las hojas meciéndose suavemente…

-si, casi siempre…- dijo el chico con un poco de ironía en su tono de voz…

-seremos los mejores amigos hasta el fin! Verdad Atem?-dijo la chica, a lo cual dio un gran y somnoliento bostezo…

-claro que si! Y puede que hasta…-decía el, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió un pequeño peso en su hombro, volteo y comprendió en ese momento que era la pequeña niña que estaba sentada junto a el, se había quedado dormida y quedo sostenía en su hombro, al ver esto el solamente sonrió y recostó su cabeza en la de la chica, quedando también profundamente dormido con una dulce sonrisa en la cara…

**//Fin Flashback//**

La chica ante tal recuerdo suspiro profundamente y se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca de ella, recostando su rostro en una de sus manos, así mirando la fuente que estaba en ese momento justo en frente de ella fijamente…

-"en ese tiempo, todo era perfecto... ¡¡Hasta que vino ese vejete insoportable y destrozo todo!! Aunque claro… yo mi sentido de lo correcto…! "- pensó furiosa la hermosa chica cambiando derrepente su semblante nostálgico y relajado a uno de puro enojo y odio para volver a otro de tristeza y nostalgia…

**//Flashback//**

Iban corriendo rápidamente dos pequeños niños por el bosque en medio de la obscuridad de la noche, un niño de cabello extraño y ojos violetas que le tomaba la mano a una linda niña de ojos azules y cabellos castaños mientras corrían por el bosque, se oían voces detrás de ellos y algunas luces que parecían ir hacia todas partes buscando algo, o a alguien.

Los niños corrieron hacia el gran árbol de aquel parque y se escondieron debajo de una de las raíces, esperando que no los encontraran, el chico se sentó cansado escondiendo a la niña entre sus brazos para esconderla y vieron nerviosos como aquellos hombres que los perseguían miraban por todas partes por un momento, hasta que decidieron irse para seguir buscando en otra parte…

-¿¡q-que esta pasando Atem!? ¿Por que nos persiguen esos tipos? ¿Por que me citaste aquí y a estas horas? tengo miedo Atem… - dijo la niña en susurro mirando con un poco de temor al chico que en cuanto ella terminó de hablar el solo la abrazo fuertemente ocultando su cara entre el hombro de la pequeña, aun así no puedo evitar que se le salieran algunas lágrimas…

-me voy Tea… a un lugar muy lejano de aquí, y no nos volveremos a ver más…-dijo el entre sollozos con una voz muy débil y quebrantada abrazando cada ves mas fuerte a la pequeña niña que estaba entre sus brazos…

-no… ¡no puede ser! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-dijo la chica apartándose del chico con mucha sorpresa en su rostro, solo para dar Copn unos ojos llenos de lagrimas que la miraban con tristeza…

-mi abuelo…- díjole finalmente…

-¿Qué? ¿Ese viejo feo e insoportable que hasta tu detestas?- contesto ella sin entender aun, a lo que el chico solo miro a un lado evadiendo la mirada de la chica…

-el… no cree que mi padre tenga un buen cuidado sobre mi, sobretodo por el potencial que tengo, así que decidió mandarme a un internado fuera del país donde seguiré mis estudios por los próximos 9 años y así mis habilidades podrán ser explotadas y…- no pudo continuar, quebró en llanto y no podía imaginar su vida lejos de su pueblo natal y de su amiga Tea, se echo a llorar de nuevo en el regazo de su amiga…

-¡n-no quiero irme de aquí Tea!¡¡ No quiero alejarme de mi casa, ni de mis amigos y mucho menos de ti!! Por favor… ¡¡No dejes que me lleven!! ¡¡Te lo suplico!!- dijo mientras lloraba mas fuerte y se sentía cada ves peor, casi no dejaba respirar a la pequeña niña a quien estaba abrazando…

-no… tampoco quiero que te bayas, pero… tampoco es algo que podemos evitar, ¡en algo tiene razón tu abuelo! Y es en que este lugar no es el apropiado para ti y que tu mereces una mejor educación que la de aquí, ¡eres demasiado listo Atem!-dijo la chica sorprendiendo al chico que en cuanto ella dijo esto la miró con una de sorpresa, pero ella siguió – a mi también me dolerá y mucho que te bayas, ¡pero no mereces esto y lo sabes! Por eso…. ¡aremos una promesa!- dijo la chica con mucha confianza y decisión en su mirar…

-una… ¿promesa?- repitió en modo de pregunta el chico muy sorprendido por las palabras de la chica…

-¡si! ¡Eso! Una promesa…- respondió ella a la pregunta del chico a lo cual ella alzo su dedo meñique de la mano derecha – prometamos que cuando seamos grandes y que cuando termines tu educación en ese estupido internado nos inscribiremos a la misma universidad y que nos volveremos a ver algún día!- dijo ella llena de confianza mientras miraba al otro que al verla a ella tan confiada y ver que tan maravillosa idea se le había ocurrido, también se llenaron de confianza sus ojos…

-una universidad ni muy mala y ni muy buena para así entrar los dos… estupenda idea Tea!- dijo alegre él, secándose las lagrimas y volviendo a sonreírle a la chica…

-entonces… ¿trato hecho? – volvió la chica a alzar el meñique a lo que el chico respondió haciendo lo mismo y enlazando su dedo meñique con el de ella…

-claro! Trato hecho!- dijo finalmente el sonriendo tiernamente mientras veía la gran sonrisa que tenia la chica, mientras pensaba "y are todo lo posible para volverte a ver… ¡lo juro!"

-entonces… ¿Cuándo te vas? – soltó ella derrepente después de un rato de silencio…

-mañana en la mañana…- dijo el medio triste, tratando de no volver a caer en la misma desesperación de hace rato…

-entonces…. ¿esta es la última ves que nos vemos? Es decir, antes de que te bayas al internado…-contesto ella un poco preocupada por lo rápido que habían ocurrido las cosas…

-si…-dijo el tristemente a lo que ella miró el pequeño reloj que tenía en su muñeca…

-es tarde y de seguro te tendrás que ir muy temprano y además, mis padres deben estar muy preocupados ¿no crees que deberíamos…?-dijo ella pero fue interrumpida por el…

-no, ¡por favor! Solo… solo un momento más, solo un pequeño momento más junto a ti…- dijo con una voz un poco alterada pero serena

- o-ok…- respondió ella a lo que se juntó mas a el, por que hacía mucho frío, mas tarde ellos volvieron a sus casas, donde sus familias los esperaban con mucha preocupación…

**//Fin Flashback//**

-"aahh… el tiempo de espera fue largo, y ahora que por fin podemos encontrarnos no lo puedo conseguir…"- comenzó a pensar ella, hasta que reaccionó y prosiguió parándose de golpe - ¡¿pero que rayos hago?! En ves de estar desanimada recordando viejos tiempos debería de estar buscándolo!! Arg!!- pensó reprendiéndose mentalmente y empezó a caminar otra vez, pero apenas haberse parado y dado algunos pasos sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, fue tan repentino que ella no pudo evitar asustarse...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!-gritó mientras se daba la vuelta sorpresivamente para después ver a un hombre apuesto de ojos violetas y cabello parado de varios colores, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camiseta negra junto con una chaqueta azul marino y que además la miraba con un poco de sorpresa en los ojos, para después de unos segundos echarse a reír un poco, mientras ella solo lo miraba extrañamente…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?- dijo el en un intento fallido de no de reír…

-¿Qué? ¿Reconocerte? ¿Pero que…?- empezó a decir ella hasta que en una reaccionó. – ¿e-eres tu…?¿ Atem?- empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos la chica, alo que el sonrió dulcemente…

-claro que soy yo tontita, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien mas?- dijo el, a lo que e cuanto termino de decir esto, la chica se le abalanzó enzima para abrazarlo fuertemente, a lo cual el casi se cae, pero logro mantenerse en pie…

-¿ah pasado mucho tiempo no? me hiciste mucha falta…-dijo el respondiendo al abrazo, a lo que la chica solo pudo contestar estrechándolo mas hacia ella mientras lloraba…

-jeje… ya basta Tea, no me dejas respirar…- dijo el de broma mientras le sonreía

-t-te extrañe mucho… no paso día en que no pensara en el día en que te volvería a ver… y tenerte aquí de nuevo… ¡es como un sueño hecho realidad!- dijo ella por fin mientras se apartaba de el y se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos...

-¿por que… no vamos a comer un helado juntos? De seguro que eso nos quitara tanta emoción…- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Anzu, quien aun seguía limpiándose las lágrimas y empezó a caminar con ella hacia el puesto de helados… (N.A: me dio hambre… T.T)

-¿enserio? Pues… tú no pareces tan emocionado como yo…-dijo ella un poco irónica…

-mmm… solo digamos que en ese internado aprendí muchas cosas, algunas que no desearía haber aprendido, como en este momento…-

-ah ¿si? Pues cuéntame que más aprendiste allí, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti…-dijo mientras seguía siendo tácticamente arrastrada por el…

-mmm… bueno, si quieres saber…!- dijo y siguieron caminando hacia mas adentro del parque, perdiéndose entre la gente y los árboles, yendo hacia el puesto de helados…


End file.
